


(J禁) 完璧ではない君と

by mapponheaven



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapponheaven/pseuds/mapponheaven
Summary: ※CP：瀧翼/タキツバ。OOC+經不起考據的細節。※微現實向。受到《女性セブン》報導的刺激，想試著寫一個在複雜而繁忙的日子裡，相方依然是不變的歸宿的腦洞延伸。※BGM：椎名林檎《長く短い祭》2019/04/29發表(上)2019/06/01更新(中)2019/06/26更新(下)(end)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※2019/04/29於blogger發表(上)  
> ※2019/05/31於blogger發表(中)  
> ※2019/06/26於blogger發表(下)

§

舀起一兩勺的蜂蜜溶入溫開水中，以銀色湯匙攪拌均勻，玻璃杯中無色無味的開水隨即變成了逸散著清甜香氣、泛著金黃色透明澄澈光澤的液體。飼養的紅貴賓犬在腳邊徘徊打轉，在他將調勻的蜂蜜水端到客廳的時候也跟了上來。翼不經意地望向陽台落地窗，窗外昏沉黯淡的夜色裡，正飄著細碎而連綿的雨絲。

「雨還在下啊…」聽著屋外的雨聲，翼喃喃地說著。

將手中的蜂蜜水放在沙發前的茶几上後，手機突然響了起來。拿起手機、看了螢幕的來電顯示，發現是千賀打來的。翼接起了這通電話，隔著話筒依稀聽得見對方那端似乎在一個嘈雜的場所，不時傳來邀酒碰杯與談笑聊天的人聲，自己所熟識的後輩們、工作人員似乎都在那裡。

「我是今井。」  
「我是千賀。翼君，不好意思、這麼晚了還打電話過來…請問打擾到你休息了嗎？」

翼看了眼掛在牆面上的時鐘，指針顯示著現在時間是晚上九點三十五分左右。短短數秒間，他忽然從手機的另一端隱約聽見瀧澤的笑聲，眼瞼不由自主地動了一瞬。

「沒這回事。怎麼了嗎？」  
「是的，可以請翼君過來一趟嗎？瀧澤君他現在好像醉了。」  
「他…醉得很厲害嗎？」  
「不，應該說表面上看起來很平靜從容，但是說了好幾次『也叫翼來吧』、『翼沒來嗎？』、『想見翼』之類的話…因為有點介意，和五關君商量了一下，才決定打電話給翼君。」  
「…我知道了。能告訴我你們在哪裡嗎？」

記下千賀所說的地點之後，翼溫和地對千賀說：「謝謝你。我稍後就會過去。」

與千賀結束通話的翼，開始簡單地整理部分隨身物品，放進平時慣用的深色手提側背包，也換下居家服並穿上了外出服，並利用手機app為自己叫了一輛計程車，接著拿起公寓鑰匙、收進外套口袋。正要關燈時，翼的目光瞥到仍放在茶几上的蜂蜜水，而放下了已觸及卻尚未按下電燈開關的手指。他再度走入廚房，從櫥櫃中取出了一只水壺，稍微清洗一下後往裡頭注入溫開水，加入幾匙蜂蜜溶解拌勻，調好後再將旋緊瓶蓋的水壺放入手提包。

紅貴賓犬仍在他的足邊逗留，搖起尾巴圍繞著他轉來轉去，小巧的鼻頻頻湊近褲管對他嗅個不停。翼垂眸看著自家愛犬烏黑圓亮的眼睛，淺淺地笑了笑，微微傾身、輕輕撫摸紅貴賓犬毛茸茸的頭，又搔了搔牠的下巴。

「Ala醬，爸爸暫時要出門一趟，要乖乖看家喔。」

將手提包掛在肩上，關了客廳與廚房的燈，走向玄關穿上短靴，從鞋櫃邊的傘架中拿了一支傘，離開的時候為門上了鎖。沿著走廊通往轉角處的電梯時，上班族鄰居剛好迎面而來，兩人互相點頭寒暄一番後，便各自走向電梯和個人居所。電梯在抵達一樓之後打開了門，走出電梯的翼越過了公寓一樓大廳，經過警衛室時同樣和當晚值班的警衛打聲招呼。

翼推開了玻璃大門，在走出公寓大樓屋簷的瞬間撐起了傘，雨水墜落在傘面敲出清響，又沿著傘緣滾落。他在雨中往事先指定的候車地點、作為地標的公園前進著，雨幕早已浸潤了深黑的柏油路面，在路燈的映照下反射著模糊的霧色光。一抵達公園，計程車就從另一端街尾開了過來。他往前挪動了幾步並舉起了手，示意司機停車。

「您好，請問要前往什麼地方？」  
「麻煩請送我到銀座尾張町附近，謝謝。」

車輛逐漸遠離公園，來到了寂寥冷清的商店街周邊，透過沾染了雨珠的車窗，可看見看著撐傘的晚歸路人、或身穿雨衣的機車騎士，在路燈與櫸樹佇列的靜謐街道上移動著，道路盡頭那端的高架橋上，恰巧有一列電車快速通過。這個時間點諸如花店、電器行、咖啡廳、麵包坊等等，大部分店鋪都已熄燈或拉下了鐵門，僅有少數的便利商店和居酒屋仍在營業中。

電車車站、公車站牌、學校、診所、大型超市或圖書館等設施映入眼簾，計程車逐漸開往大街，周圍商業大樓建築也增加了起來，路上行駛的車輛也稍微多了一些，淡黃、皓白與鮮紅的車燈和安全島上的街燈，在雨中的道路倒映著朦朧光影。通過了一座人行天橋之後，計程車在一個亮著紅燈的十字路口停了下來，規律擺動的雨刷拂去持續打在前座車窗上的雨水。

「不好意思、冒昧請問一下，請問…您是今井翼先生嗎？」等候交通號誌變換的空檔，司機對著後照鏡中的翼問道。  
「是的，我是今井翼沒錯。」  
「太好了，我果然沒認錯人。」司機露出和藹的笑容。「不瞞您說，我們家女兒其實是タッキー＆翼的粉絲，看過不少兩位的舞台劇，還參加過在代代木和滋賀舉辦的演唱會。」  
「真的嗎？謝謝您。」  
「去年解散的事太讓人遺憾了，但我女兒說今後兩位即使選擇了不同的道路和人生，也要繼續應援兩位呢。」  
「…能聽到這句話實在非常地開心，真的十分感謝令嬡的支持。」翼的眼底頓時漾起波紋，笑著回應司機的話語。  
「您的氣色看起來不錯，這樣粉絲們也能安心了。」號誌變成了綠燈後，司機又開始向前駕駛。「聽說瀧澤先生似乎愈來愈忙碌了，最近的新聞還說他睡眠不足，有點令人擔心。」  
「是啊…」

聊到這裡後，司機沒有再深入交談，只是專心地駕駛著。翼則是將視線投向了窗外，凝望著車道上行駛的其他車輛、路邊林立的商業大樓以及行人。隔壁車道上有一輛藍色休旅車在他們的斜後方穩定行駛著，撐著傘的上班族待在公車站牌旁等候，也有人往地鐵站的方向走動，黯淡冰冷的辦公大樓仍有幾扇窗亮著蒼白的燈光，似乎還有人在加班工作的樣子。

翼忍不住想著，假如下班後不需要參加應酬或聚會，那麼這時候的瀧澤應該在房間裡處理著從公司帶回家中的工作業務吧，諸如書寫電子郵件、閱讀企劃書、整理jr.們舞台演出的筆記等等；若是在jr.表演期間，則會到劇場或是電視台全程陪同並關注整體的演出效果，包含jr.本身、聲光音響、觀眾反應，以及和相關高層保持合作交流。

儘管翼和瀧澤之間仍會互相聯絡或見面，但為了不造成對方心理額外的壓力，翼並不會主動追問瀧澤公司事務，同時瀧澤也不會對他透露太多，兩人只是淡淡地聊著最近日子過得如何。關於瀧澤的現況，翼大多是透過彼此共同的熟人們了解更加深入詳細的訊息。

自從瀧澤退居幕後、就任子公司開始，每一次和瀧澤以電話聯繫時，翼總會在最後帶上一句「記得好好休息」、「別讓自己太勞累」，彷彿像是叮嚀對方一般。然而他實際上並不曉得對方是否真的將他的話聽進去，也不清楚在掛斷電話之後，對方是否依然堅持坐在書桌前繼續工作。

雖然翼的心底一直惦記著這件事，卻也摸不清自己能干涉到什麼程度，僅是旁敲側擊地重複提醒叮囑。直到某天晚上就寢之前，他突如其來地想聽瀧澤的聲音，而撥了對方的手機號碼。手機的另一端接通時，對方一如預料中還醒著，並且正在回復給電視台負責人的郵件。

「這麼晚了還在工作嗎？」  
「嗯，不趕緊加快腳步讓業務上軌道不行。」  
「辛苦了…大約幾點休息？」  
「今晚大概會工作到深夜吧，平常也差不多凌晨兩三點才睡。」  
「…你現在就去睡。」  
「咦？」  
「馬上關掉電腦、然後上床休息。明天還要上班吧？你現在已經是個底下有十個員工的子公司社長、還是快要四十歲的大叔了，好好顧及一下自己的身體吧，凌晨兩三點才睡覺太不像話了…工作明天繼續再做也可以，先休息吧。」  
「…我知道了。」  
「一定要好好休息，晚安。」  
「我會的，晚安。」

他們互相注視著彼此已有二十三、四年，翼知道不管是一旦決定了目標就竭盡全力地去做並完成，或是盡自己的可能而默默地扛起許多事，就這兩點他們之間並沒有什麼太大的差異。為了收穫甜美的果實，縱然通往道標的路途有多艱辛困苦，也不輕易對外人坦承自身的脆弱與極限，正因如此，與理想更企及時便相信付出都值得，相反地、若遠離時也會不知不覺地陷入泥沼之中。

為了保護逐漸變得虛幻的夢，屢屢在堅持與妥協之間掙扎，外界的種種壓力及自身的執念形成了牢籠，現實帶來的痛覺束縛了身心，就連未來的方向也快要看不見。過去的時光有多絢爛奪目，身處深淵之時就有多悔恨與不甘。不能再牽連相方，是時候該放手讓彼此都從晦暗窘迫的境地中解脫，抱持著如此想法，翼最終和瀧澤達成了共識。

「對不起，明明說過想為你分擔，卻還是沒辦法陪你走下去，一直給你添麻煩、連累了你。」  
「就在這裡止步也沒關係，我們都已經盡力了，我從來都不認為你是負累，千萬不要有自責內疚的心理。謝謝你這二十三年來陪在我身邊…沒有翼的話，不會有現在的我。」

去年夏天他們兩人商談解散事宜的那個夜晚，也像現在一樣下著雨。像是想化解疼痛與固執，他們相擁在一起，翼側耳傾聽著對方訴說即使團體迎來了終結、即使兩人往後必須走向不同的道路，他們依然是彼此最重要的歸宿。說過會成為他的煞車的那個男人，罕見地顯露了軟弱與依賴一面，對他說著：「不要離開、請留在我身邊。」

翼回想起瀧澤那一夜的懷抱與言語，又將瀧澤如今宵衣旰食的模樣與之重疊，不禁思忖著對方自己的煞車又在哪裡呢？

隨著銀座街景出現於雨幕之中，翼開始向司機指示駕駛的方向。「請直走、然後在下一個路口右轉…」

抵達目的地之後，翼在下車之前帶著有些不好意思的微笑請託司機留在原地等候，並表示等一下會帶朋友來搭車，司機慷慨地答應了翼的要求，點頭回以一個爽朗的笑容。在車門開啟的同時，翼撐起傘步入雨中，走了數步後便到了建築物屋簷底下，翼收起了傘、越過了玻璃門入口，很快地找到電梯的位置。他在進入電梯的當下向千賀撥了通電話告知自己已經到了，並按下千賀等人所在的餐廳的樓層按鈕。

當翼來到餐廳門口時，千賀正站在門口附近等著他。千賀禮貌性地躬身、對他道了聲晚安，千賀先是為了夜間打擾翼一事道歉，而翼則是搖頭並表達不必為此事感到介意，接著讓千賀引導他前去他們所坐的桌次。很快地，翼見到了一大群熟識的老面孔，工作人員和jr.後輩們一看見翼的到來，紛紛笑著或起身對他打招呼，翼也笑著回應了他們的寒暄問候。

千賀引領翼走到瀧澤坐的那一桌，瀧澤正一臉恬靜地聽著五關說話，五關見到兩人前來的身影，站起身並展開笑顏向翼問候。瀧澤順著五關的視線抬頭望了翼與千賀，隨即揚起唇角並瞇起雙眼，從座位上站了起來，暈染醺紅的面頰上，雀躍的笑意滿溢而出。瀧澤走向了翼，先握住了他的雙手，又張開雙臂抱住了他，貼近的距離讓翼嗅到了對方身上酒精與香水混合在一起的氣味。

「你來啦。」瀧澤輕笑著，嗓音因為喝酒的緣故而有些微地沙啞。  
「嗯，我來了。」似乎是沒預料到會在眾目睽睽之下被擁抱，翼微微睜大了眼眸，又斂起了眼瞼，伸手回擁了瀧澤。

瀧澤仍抱著翼，頭顱埋在翼的頸肩裡，暖熱的體溫與呼息傳遞到身上，翼看不見對方此刻的神情，但清清楚楚地感受到包含千賀與五關在內後輩們、以及工作人員們的圍觀的目光。翼的手指微微抽動了一瞬，而後輕輕撫拍瀧澤的背脊。

「哪裡不舒服？我有準備蜂蜜水給你解酒。」翼細聲問道。  
「沒有。」瀧澤搖頭。「人都來的話，不喝一杯嗎？很久沒有一起喝了。」  
「這個嘛…我還在控制飲食調養身體，不能任意喝酒。下次有機會再喝吧。」  
「…抱歉，我不是故意要忘記的。」  
「沒事，我沒有責怪你的意思。」

感覺到瀧澤環抱著的臂膀略微收緊了一下，隨後又放鬆了力道，接著完全放開了手。瀧澤俯首垂眸，帶著薄繭的指尖碰觸了翼的手背，繞過了指掌的邊緣，再往掌心伸入，輕柔地握著翼的手。瀧澤抬眼與翼四目相望，虹膜閃動著搖曳的波紋，唇邊依舊漾著清淺而柔和的微笑。

「離散場還剩一點點時間，不喝酒也沒關係，留下來坐一會兒吧。」翼聽見瀧澤如此說道，而對方牽著他的手走向了擺著菜餚與酒的桌邊、邀他入座，他看著瀧澤笑著招呼餐會同席人員繼續用餐或飲酒，瀧澤喝完了自己杯中僅剩的酒後，就沒再為自己重新倒一杯。同桌的五關與千賀問起了翼的現況，翼溫和地應答著兩人，而瀧澤就在一旁默默地聆聽著，偶爾說幾句話加入了話題，而翼的雙眸不時投向瀧澤，觀察對方說話與聆聽的樣態。

瀧澤果然醉了啊。憑著彼此相識多年來所累積的默契，翼如此想著。

─完璧ではない君と(上)，tbc─

…  
後記：  
這是一個喝醉的瀧澤與清醒的翼之間的腦洞設定。這個設定似乎比較少見，一般比較常看到反過來的(瀧澤清醒、翼喝醉)。因為心底一直覺得TT是互相守護的，所以一樣想再寫翼用自己的方式關心瀧澤的故事。

雖然想等到全部寫完再釋出，也覺得一次看完完整故事會比較滿足，但我太高估自己的能力了orz。忍不住在意起到底什麼時候才能寫完整個故事，最後為了減低懸念，還是選擇把篇幅分成較小的節數，再把寫好的章節一一釋出。

(自己的創作已經很久沒有分成小章節，這次久違地這樣做，有一點點陌生XD 希望下一章就能把故事寫完)

謝謝看到這裡&願意繼續等待的大家。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※CP：瀧翼/タキツバ。OOC+經不起考據的細節。  
> ※微現實向。受到《女性セブン》報導的刺激，想試著寫一個在複雜而繁忙的日子裡，相方依然是不變的歸宿的腦洞延伸。  
> ※依然慢熱，最後一道前菜。  
> ※BGM：秦基博《Rain》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※2019/05/31於blogger發表(中)

§

「千賀，今晚真的很謝謝你們。」站在洗手間的鏡子前方，翼對千賀道了謝。明明自己的身分是前輩，說話的態度卻充滿真誠。

之所以如此，並不僅僅是為了千賀通知自己前來而表達謝意。在更早之前，翼曾拜託過幾個與自己交情還不錯、工作上又常和瀧澤接觸的工作人員或前後輩，替他稍稍注意瀧澤的狀況—假如瀧澤有什麼不對勁的地方，請知會他一聲，而且盡可能別讓瀧澤知道。

如同當年對方在他骨折受傷時，特地交待工作人員像平常一樣待他就好那般；在對方就職事務所的子公司之後，翼也想盡量保持適當的距離，不會造成干擾的關心對瀧澤而言才是最好的。

「請別這麼說。其實我和五關都很高興能幫上翼君的忙。」千賀輕搖了頭。「之後翼君如果還有需要的話，請再告訴我…只要是我能力所及的，我都很樂意為翼君效勞。」  
「謝謝你。」

過沒多久餐會迎來了散場時刻。翼和千賀一人一邊扶著瀧澤的肩臂搭乘電梯下樓，而於一旁陪同的五關則一手提著瀧澤的公事包、一手拿著翼的傘及工作人員額外準備的透明傘，在走出大樓門口的同時為三人撐起透明傘，護送至路邊等候的計程車。司機一看見翼等人，馬上開啟了車門。

「不好意思讓您久等了。」翼先對了稍早前送自己前來的司機如此說道，接著和千賀一起將瀧澤送進計程車後座，而後翼才從五關手中接過自己的傘和瀧澤的公事包上車。在車門闔上之前，翼的雙瞳筆直地凝視著傘下的千賀與五關，對兩人言謝與道別。

與千賀及五關一別後，翼向司機開口：「麻煩請先到…」  
「直接去你家吧，翼。」在翼正要向司機報上瀧澤的居住地址時，瀧澤出聲打斷了翼的話。  
「咦？」一聽見瀧澤的發言，翼訝異地轉頭看了瀧澤一眼。此時的瀧澤因酒意的後勁而不適地蹙起眉頭，隻手扶著額頭、瞇起了雙眼，沒辦法好好與翼對上視線。翼伸手碰觸瀧澤的肩頭，輕聲問道：「…還好嗎？」  
「嗯。」瀧澤搖搖頭，睜著有些朦朧的眼睛望向翼。「好久沒去你那裡了…不行嗎？」  
「也不是不行…那好吧。」一時之間翼也找不到婉拒的理由，便答應了對方的要求。「那個、麻煩請送我們回到原先出發的地方，謝謝。」翼對司機說道。  
「我明白了。」司機回應道。

計程車在經過一小段辛夷樹與商業建築並排著的道路之後轉彎，接著持續筆直地前行。坐在翼旁邊的瀧澤已不知不覺闔起雙眸，低眉俯首地在車上小睡，頭部隨著車輛的行駛而輕微晃動著。

「聽說這場雨會一直下到清晨。」計程車司機如是說著。  
「短時間之內的確看起來不會停的樣子。」翼雙眼看著窗前規律擺動的雨刷，回應了司機的話。

車輛在一個路口停了下來，翼望向了窗外的人行道，雨絲紛紛打在栽植於路旁的厚葉石斑木上，濡濕了深綠的葉與乳白的花苞，因加班或應酬而晚歸的上班族撐著各色的傘，為趕著搭電車而踏著匆忙的腳步穿越了斑馬線，走進車站的入口。往車站上方看去，高架鐵道上映著亮晃晃燈光的列車逐漸駛離，而反方向又有另一列電車與之交錯、駛入了月台。

不一會兒號誌由紅燈變換為綠燈，計程車在前進的同時也轉了個彎，瀧澤的頭顱因而順勢靠在翼的肩上。在感受到肩上重量的瞬間，翼稍微轉頭往身旁一瞥、斂了斂眼瞼，輕輕挪動肩膀的位置好讓瀧澤能睡得舒適，再將目光移回車窗外。瀧澤的呼吸十分安穩，溫熱的體溫、濃醞的酒氣和慣用的香水味交融在一起，環繞在翼的頸窩與鼻間。

對方肯定很累吧，翼如此心想著。

「兩位的感情真好。」司機看了前方後照鏡一眼隨口說道，語氣親切而和藹。  
「啊，嗯、是的。」聽見司機的話語，翼凝望窗外的瞳眸略微睜大了些，隨即看向駕駛的位置，直視著司機並應和對方。  
「沒想到今晚居然會同時載到タッキー&翼的兩人，要是把這件事告訴我女兒，作為粉絲的她肯定很興奮又開心…畢竟是珍貴的目擊情報呢。」司機一邊留意著車道上的路況，一邊握著方向盤駕駛著。「在團體解散之前，我偶爾曾在電視上看過兩位的新聞，像是歌舞伎和佛朗明哥，由衷地認為你們都是很優秀有為的年輕人…今後要做的事也不少吧，請繼續加油，粉絲們一定會支持你們的。」

翼擱置在大腿上的指尖，因司機的這段話而顫動了一瞬。前座後照鏡中映照著司機懇切的、帶著笑意的眼角，翼注視著鏡中的那雙眼睛，思考了片刻後，微笑著向對方說了一聲：「…謝謝您。」

不久之後計程車抵達了翼所居住的社區，司機很貼心地將兩人載到公寓大門口。翼付訖了車資、並再次向司機道謝，快速地檢查及收拾好他和瀧澤的隨身物品，然後叫醒瀧澤、並攙扶起對方。計程車離公寓的前庭屋簷只有幾步路，但下車時司機仍先站在後座車門邊撐傘為兩人擋雨、護送兩人到屋簷底下才告辭。

保全警衛一見到他們，便先一步打開公寓的玻璃大門，問著是否需要幫忙，並扶起瀧澤的另一側的手臂，陪兩人從大門口穿越大廳、走至電梯前，還替兩人按了門邊的按鈕。為此翼又向警衛點頭致謝，而警衛只是笑了笑表示不過舉手之勞，隨即又回到工作崗位。在電梯門開啟的當下，翼扶著意識仍有些昏沉的瀧澤進入電梯，按下自己所住的樓層。

意識似乎還有些昏沉的瀧澤垂下了頭，藉著攀在翼肩背上的手臂支撐著自身，而翼只是不發一語地站在身側，搭著對方的手像是安撫似地，輕拍了一兩下肩頭。翼一面仰望上方顯示版逐漸變化的樓層數字，一面聽著對方的呼息聲，直到電梯門再次開啟，他輕聲地提醒瀧澤快到了，而後陪著對方踏著些許蹣跚的步伐越過走廊，最後停在他的家門前。

掏出鑰匙開了門後，便看見家中飼養的紅貴賓犬守在玄關，搖著短小的尾巴對他們兩人吠了幾聲。擔心打擾到鄰居的翼，對著自家愛犬叮嚀：「噓，Ala醬小聲點。」

像是聽懂了翼的話，紅貴賓犬動了動耳朵，安靜地看著兩人。

翼扶著瀧澤走向客廳，並沿途打開室內走廊與客廳的燈光，而紅貴賓犬則跟在他們身後。他讓瀧澤在沙發上坐下，被安頓在沙發的瀧澤，稍微動手鬆開領帶，接著靠在椅背上仰躺著，再次瞇起半睡半醒的眼睛。紅貴賓犬抬頭看了看瀧澤、嗅了嗅瀧澤的褲腳，再沿著沙發和茶几繞圈，鼻子不時湊近地板嗅聞。

翼將自己的手提包與對方的公事包放在另一座沙發，瞥了眼在出門前就一直放在茶几上的蜂蜜水，再看向倚坐在沙發上、閉起雙眼的瀧澤，然後把收在手提包內、原本要準備給對方解酒用的另一瓶蜂蜜水也拿了出來，並放在茶几上。

「瀧澤，如果真的還不舒服的話，可以喝茶几上的蜂蜜水。」  
「…嗯。」

眼見仍閉著雙眸的瀧澤的翼，動身轉往浴室的方向，而還在客廳徘徊的紅貴賓犬一見到他離開的身影，馬上又踩著小跳步尾隨跟了上去，在他進入浴室時坐在門邊等候。翼開啟了浴室及相連的更衣間的電燈，掀開浴缸的蓋子，重新設定控溫面板上的溫度來加熱浴缸中的水，再走出浴室，於一邊候著的紅貴賓犬見到他移動，又跟隨在他的後頭，一人一犬一同返回客廳。

當雙足再度踏入客廳的那一刻，翼隱約聽到了手機震動的聲響，他先沙發上的手提包翻找出自己的手機，但手機螢幕一點動靜也沒有，再仔細聆聽，發覺聲源來自瀧澤的西裝口袋。翼出聲喚了瀧澤、告知對方手機響了，然而對方似乎因疲累的緣故又陷入了昏睡，既沒察覺到手機的震動，也沒聽見翼的叫喚。

雖然翼沒有接電話的打算，而且也知道擅自接起別人的手機不是件合宜的事，翼還是伸手探向瀧澤的西裝口袋，查看究竟是誰在這麼晚打電話過來。拿起瀧澤的手機，看見螢幕的來電顯示是瀧澤的母親，翼躊躇了一下，才讓自己的手指滑過了接聽鍵。

「您好，我是翼。」  
「小翼？」

手機另一端的彌生在聽見翼的聲音時有些詫異，翼簡單地交待事情的來龍去脈，好讓彌生能了解情況。彌生先為了兒子打擾了靜養中的翼道歉，又表示如果是翼在瀧澤身邊照顧，那麼她也能放心了。彌生也稍微關心問候了翼的身體狀況，還談及了翼的母親，再談到瀧澤，從對話間翼可得知彌生雖支持瀧澤的決定與工作，卻也不是沒有一絲憂心，畢竟母子之間存在著牽絆，即使瀧澤刻意在彌生面前掩飾，但她或多或少仍會注意到他的身心狀態。

「那孩子，從以前就不怎麼願意喊累或辛苦呢…」  
「是啊…」

在和彌生通話的期間，坐在茶几旁的紅貴賓犬將前腳往前伸直平放後趴了下來，瞇起了烏黑的圓眼，張嘴打了個呵欠。而站在沙發旁的翼，一邊傾聽著彌生所訴說的話語，一邊望著瀧澤在沙發上睡著的臉孔，被言語牽動的漣漪自心口擴散到瞳仁，讓翼又眨了幾下眼瞼，接著輕手輕腳地在對方身側的空位坐下，持續注視著對方。

「…秀明就拜託你了喔。還有明天早上麻煩你提醒他打個電話回家。」  
「我知道了。」  
「小翼你也記得早點休息，晚安。」  
「伯母您也是，晚安。」

將結束通話的手機放在茶几上後，翼的目光再度移回身旁的瀧澤，傾身向前、隻手撐在自己的膝上，托腮端視著對方的面孔─微微蹙起的眉間，緊閉的眼皮周邊的有些暗沉的眼窩，褪去些許醺紅的面頰，更加削瘦和突出的顴骨輪廓。他專注地望著對方的睡顏，無聲地嘆了口氣。

「又瘦了啊…」翼低喃著。

對方曾言即使他們一人向右、另一人向左，分別走在不同的道路上，但因為彼此都在前進，只要往旁邊一看就能見得到對方，而且終究會回到同樣的地方，如此的安心感怎樣也無法替代。就算是團體已經不再的現在，他們依然尊重著彼此選定的路途，各自奮鬥、也不忘連繫彼此。

對於瀧澤所選擇的道標，翼既不反對、也無怨言，但要說沒有一絲疼痛或酸楚是不可能的。與對方相識的這些年，他明白縱然那人被賦予了、縈繞著恩惠的光環，卻也總是竭盡付出心力，好讓成果對得起眾人的審視，不論是過去還是現在，那人處事及待人的責任心都從未變過。因為長年相伴在對方的身邊，那人默不吭聲背負著重擔一路走來的樣子，他都看得一清二楚，那人愈是認真努力，他就愈為對方感到驕傲，亦感到憐惜。

他無權阻止對方探求與看見所期望的景色，擔心與憂慮都不該是束縛的理由，那就像是否定了對方深切考慮後所作出的決定，也否定了對方為實踐目標所的花費的時間與心思。因為他相當了解對方，為了完成應當肩負的職責、為了實現心之所向的願景，在箇中所投注的心力超乎常人的想像。他也知道這方面他們兩人都是一樣的，因此他誠心地期待那人能夠成就心中的抱負，但愈是關注，他也愈是害怕對方會不會像當年的自己那樣，因過於拚命以致身體不堪負荷而倒下。

「…明明說過希望你別太逞強的。」翼的眼中閃爍著波紋，嘴角勾起了溫煦中帶點微苦的淺笑。「能為你分擔點什麼就好了。」

懷抱著想完成的夢卻被現實重挫，本應期望的未來藍圖愈發渺茫看不清、屢屢壓迫著胸口，在翼為此徬徨痛苦到瀕臨崩潰的邊緣時，是瀧澤守護了他；因此，他也想守護同樣為了理想兢兢業業戰鬥著的瀧澤。

「呼嚕…」趴在茶几旁望著兩人的紅貴賓犬，不知何時已經蜷縮起毛茸茸的軀體。牠依然面向著瀧澤和翼所坐著的沙發，頭顱微偏、臉頰和下顎靠在前足上，頭顱圓亮的黑眼半睜半闔，看起來有點睏的樣子。透過眼角餘光瞥見自家愛犬的這副模樣，翼不禁露出了寵溺的微笑。

「Ala醬，想睡的話要回窩裡睡喔。」

紅貴賓犬動了下耳朵，接著站起了身子，前腳稍微往前挪動後，壓低前軀、臀部上拉抬伸了伸懶腰。牠慢悠悠地轉過身，走進翼特地為牠布置於客廳內的狗屋，在鋪上一層毛巾的軟床墊上一邊繞圈打轉、一邊低頭嗅了嗅，大約轉了二圈之後又趴了下來、蜷起身體。

翼再度看向瀧澤。瀧澤的睡顏看起來很疲憊，但翼想著還是該叫醒對方去梳洗，便輕輕地搖了幾下瀧澤的肩膀。「瀧澤？」

瀧澤在感受到動靜的當下，眉頭頓時皺得更深了些，卻沒有睜開眼睛，翼又試著叫喚了幾次，但對方的眼皮像重得睜不開似地，仍保持閉合的狀態。在翼為此感到些許無奈與苦惱時，驀然憶起了十多年前在綜藝番組做過的一個企劃，翼猶疑了幾秒，而後伸出指尖悄悄探向瀧澤的眼瞼底下，以輕重合宜的力度反覆撥弄睫毛。

這是在做什麼啊。看著自己現下的動作，翼忍不住在心中自我揶揄著。與此同時，在短短不到十秒的時間內，瀧澤緩緩地睜開了矇矓的眼眸。

─完璧ではない君と(中)，tbc─

…  
後記：  
本來預定兩章內完成的，但還是又拆解成中、下兩篇了。因為上篇有一點內心戲的段落，所以覺得這篇應該也要一些描寫內心的篇幅，寫下去之後覺得氛圍愈來愈苦悶了，決定用自己認為的逗趣可愛的片段來緩解，這樣要承接下一篇的肉時心情會比較輕鬆。  
(雖然看起來轉得很硬…)

日本浴缸資料參考了這篇：http://avalon1119.pixnet.net/blog/post/232467455

Ala醬的動作描寫參考，來自對家裡&工作農場的汪汪們的觀察。

謝謝看到這裡&等待著這系列的大家。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※CP：瀧翼/タキツバ。OOC+經不起考據的細節。  
> ※微現實向。受到《女性セブン》報導的刺激，想試著寫一個在複雜而繁忙的日子裡，相方依然是不變的歸宿的腦洞延伸。  
> ※本篇有成人向描寫，慎入。私心建議閱讀前請先複習(上)、(中)兩篇。  
> ※BGM：Ego-Wrappin'《かつて》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※2019/06/26發表於blogger

§

只要撥弄對方的睫毛，不管睡得再熟都一定會醒來─這是翼當年未出道時在綜藝節目中所參與的企劃；聽起來毫無科學根據、宛如胡鬧惡作劇的方法，卻意外地有效用，在電視錄影棚中所展示的影片也頗有反響。當時因為這項企劃的緣故，翼也對瀧澤實行了這個方法。他和工作人員一同潛入瀧澤的休息室，在攝影機鏡頭前以手指撥動熟睡中的瀧澤的眼睫毛，對方不到十秒便醒了過來。

時至今日，翼心血來潮地故技重施，結果並沒有令他失望。

在瀧澤睜眼的瞬間，翼收回了自己的手指，並將掌心放置在膝上。或許是對於自己突如其來的、甚至可說有些稚氣的舉動感到難為情，翼下意識地蜷起了指節。

「抱歉，洗澡水加熱地差不多了，想說應該叫醒你…」翼向瀧澤解釋著，同時看著對方眨了幾下眼皮、稍稍瞇起仍有些惺忪的眼睛，仰靠在沙發椅背的頭稍稍轉過來，與他對上了視線。像是沒聽清他所說的話，瀧澤半睜的迷濛雙瞳之中帶了些疑惑，一句回應也沒說，只是沉默地注視著他。

翼一言不發地望著瀧澤的雙眼，靜待對方開口。外頭雨聲未止，瀟淅清冷的雨音填滿了此刻兩人之間的靜默無聲。

「…瀧澤？」遲遲等不到回音的翼又叫喚了一次對方。

只見瀧澤緩慢地抬起了右手，骨節分明的指腕擱在半空中，闔起的薄唇微微張開，像是想說些什麼的樣子。翼調整了一下自己的位置，往瀧澤的方向挪動，略微傾身靠近對方，讓對方的手得以碰觸自己。瀧澤的指尖觸及了翼的面頰，帶著薄繭的手掌包覆了整片側臉，翼不偏不倚地直視著瀧澤，並輕輕握住了對方的手。

「怎麼了？」翼低聲詢問道。

翼看見瀧澤的臉孔離自己愈來愈近，而後他便被瀧澤欺身推倒在沙發上，對方身上的酒氣與香水味迎面而來，寬闊的影子籠罩著他的身軀，掛於白領口的黑色領帶也垂落至他的胸前衣襟。瀧澤的手掌撥開了翼的前髮、又撫過頭頂上的髮旋，隨後鼻尖湊近了他的額頭，自上額游移至眉心，再從眉心摩娑至鼻骨和臉頰。翼聽著瀧澤細微的呼吸聲，心底不由得產生了一股對方在嗅聞他的錯覺。

瀧澤暫停了肌膚的相觸磨蹭，將額頭輕靠著翼的前額，翼的眼瞼不時地顫動著，瀧澤迷離而深邃的眼瞳與眼角的淚痣映入了虹膜。翼感受到對方溫熱的雙手捧著自己的臉龐，指腹撫過了眼窩下的皮膚，接著撫向了耳邊，又以極其輕柔的力度觸撫、搓捻著耳殼。貼近的距離讓彼此的呼息和酒精的氣味交融在一起，親暱的觸碰讓溫度也因而灼熱了起來。突然感到些微地緊張，翼閉上了自己的眼睛，掌心貼上了瀧澤的胸口，並輕揪著對方的西裝衣領。

「翼…」

翼隱隱約約聽見了對方輕喃自己的名字，而下一秒那雙薄唇在他的額頭烙下了點水般的吻，再來是眉間、眼尾、鼻尖，最後來到了嘴唇。起初是沿著唇緣輕淺地點吻，然後瀧澤開始銜含翼的上下兩片唇瓣，單方面接受對方親吻的翼，不知不覺間也在被含住的頃刻動起了自己的唇、跟著銜吻了對方，讓彼此的雙唇在接觸的每一瞬更加地嵌合。兩人相互配合起接吻的節奏，唇角逐漸濡濕，原本淺嚐的溫存也變得愈發纏綿。

瀧澤悄悄探出了舌尖，輕巧地掠過翼的上唇。長年以來的交往令翼相當清楚接下來的走向，在察覺到往欲望引信就快要點燃的剎那，他動手抵住了對方的胸膛，意圖阻止下一步的動作。瀧澤卻握住了翼的手、按在沙發上，修長的手指穿過指縫牢牢地嵌扣著，同時另一手沿著側頰撫摸、越過耳後伸入了髮間。瀧澤交互舔舐與含吮著翼的雙唇，舌頭不時滑過唇瓣、牙齦和閉合的齒列，不得其門而入的瀧澤，終於啃咬了翼的下唇。

「啊、唔嗯…」

趁著翼因疼痛而張口的空隙，瀧澤濕熱的舌尖探入了口中，拂過了上顎與口腔黏膜，再循著翼的舌頭輪廓摩擦及畫繞，反覆摩挲著布滿味蕾的舌面，由舌根深處往舌葉的前端挑弄，若有似無地引誘著翼回應。酒精殘餘的酸甜、苦澀與辛辣味道在口腔內蔓延，彷彿要融化於對方的懷抱般，麻癢的快意讓翼舒適地癱軟了腰肢，身軀也不禁顫抖了起來，只能順從被撩撥起來的本能，仰起自己的脖頸，吮舐、勾纏著瀧澤的唇舌，迎合每一分熱烈的索求。

吮吻的水聲與低啞的喘息聲交織在一起，兩人的唇瓣也被彼此的唾液沾染得一塌糊塗，泛著濕潤的水光。翼的手指緊緊地回扣著瀧澤的手掌，而感受到指掌被回握的瀧澤也將翼的手扣得更緊，指骨的形狀因為用力的關係而變得更明顯。同時，瀧澤伸進翼的髮間的另一隻手，也出力將後腦勺摟得更近、更貼向自己，壓制著對方的軀幹亦不自覺地向內頂入，雙腿和胯骨間隔著衣褲布料磨蹭著。

瀧澤的唇吻向了翼的下顎，接著移到頸間，舔吮著喉結與鎖骨，亦不時以牙齒輕啃著頸項的肌膚。唇齒廝磨帶來的酥癢讓翼忍不住發出了夾雜著氣音的嚶嚀，就在這時，瀧澤忽然停止了一切動作，抬起了原先埋在頸間的頭，一邊粗喘著、一邊凝望著躺在身下的翼。翼睜開了濕漉的眼瞳，直視壓在自己上方的瀧澤，待視野變得清晰之後，發覺對方此時的眼底盈滿了懊悔。

「…對不起。」瀧澤低聲地道歉。

還沒來得及探問道歉的原因，瀧澤燙熱的指掌已從自己的掌心抽離。翼望著壓伏著自己的對方起身，接著聽見了對方踏著匆促的腳步聲離開了客廳。翼隨即從沙發上坐起了身子，目光投向了瀧澤身影消失的客廳門口，焦灼的空氣和身上殘留的熱度，隨著對方的遠去漸漸冷卻了下來，而在胸中湧現的困惑，也很快地就被親密情事戛然而止所迎來的虛空取代。

「嗚…」像是察覺到翼和瀧澤之間的動靜，本該入睡的紅貴賓犬自狗屋裡探出頭來，圓亮的黑眼直勾勾地盯著沙發與茶几的方向。  
「啊、抱歉吵醒妳了，Ala醬。」翼走近狗屋前方，蹲下來撫摸愛犬的頭。「沒事的，妳繼續睡吧。」

紅貴賓犬舔了一下翼的手腕後，再次窩回了狗屋裡，在床鋪上蜷起身子睡覺。翼站起身來、轉頭環顧了一下客廳四周，看見瀧澤的公事包還留在沙發上，而且到目前為止也沒聽見從玄關有傳來開門的聲響。翼推斷對方應該還在屋子裡。

走向客廳門口、探頭往外一看，玄關處並無人影。沿著走廊緩慢地向前走著，在接近浴室時聽見裡面傳出了水聲。浴室最外側、緊鄰走廊的那扇門沒有關上，擺置著洗衣機的更衣間、以及將最內側的沐浴盥洗空間相隔開來的霧面毛玻璃門，因而輕易地就映入眼簾。翼走進了更衣間，看見了瀧澤的西裝外套、襯衫與長褲被胡亂地丟在洗衣機旁邊的衣物籃裡。

翼一面聽著浴室裡淋浴的水聲，一面靜默地看著瀧澤脫下的衣物，接著轉頭望向毛玻璃門，看見門沒有完全拉好，留了一道數公分寬的空隙，而裡頭的瀧澤似乎也沒有發覺到這件事。在翼訝異和納悶對方怎會如此粗心時，也發現門邊縫隙沒有逸散出絲毫熱氣，也就是說，對方正在沖淋的是冷水、而非熱水。

與此同時，翼也聽見了毛玻璃門後隱約傳來了像是隱忍著什麼的低喘聲。對這聲音他再熟悉不過了，那和每次情事中對方抱著他、在他身上律動地起伏時，於他耳邊所發出的低吟相差無幾。一時之間，翼灼紅了耳根，他可以想像對方隔著這扇門在裡面做什麼事。

翼的腦中浮現了方才在客廳中的親密互動、對方匆匆拋下的道歉與彷彿倉皇而逃般的影子，頓時明白了對方逃開的理由。

在療養身體的期間，為了不造成他身體的負擔，瀧澤減少了和他做的次數；就算真的來了興致，也會事先確認意願之後才開始，鮮少有不顧慮另一方心情而強行求歡的情形。翼思忖對方或許是為剛剛意識未清時強勢地想抱他一事感到自責，才在完全清醒後中止所有進行中的動作，逕自逃到浴室、並且自行解決生理欲望。

「那傢伙…」

他知道這是行事向來堅定果決的對方顧及他身體狀況的體貼，然而，實際上他也不願看見對方明明待在他身邊、卻還壓抑忍耐著一切的神情。

翼的視線移回衣物籃，伸手拾起凌亂地披掛在邊框的衣角，將瀧澤的西裝及衣褲妥善地收進籃內。接著翼又轉頭望了毛玻璃門一眼，微微斂起了眼眸，而後轉身走出浴室，直接通往自己的臥室。打開房門、點開檯燈，摘下右耳的助聽器放在床頭櫃上，再拉開床頭櫃的其中一層抽屜，從中取出了潤滑劑和一枚保險套之後，便帶著這兩樣物品快步越過走廊回到了浴室。

暫且將手中的物品放在洗衣機上後，翼凝眸注視前方流瀉著水聲與壓抑的低喘聲的霧面毛玻璃門，接著開始一件一件地褪下自己身上的針織衫、牛仔褲、內褲及襪子，並放入衣物籃裡和瀧澤的西裝交疊在一起。稍微撥一下有些亂了的頭髮後，拿起了放在一旁的潤滑劑與保險套，踩著光裸的雙足走向還留著一道縫隙的毛玻璃門前，稍作深呼吸後，伸手碰觸純白色的門框。

「瀧澤，我進去了。」

翼毫不猶豫地拉開了浴室的毛玻璃門，在瀧澤為此詫異地驚呼時，翼像是不給予制止的機會似地，迅速張開雙臂緊緊環抱住瀧澤。上方蓮蓬頭流出的冷水淅零零灑在兩人的頭髮與身軀，被潑濕的髮絲貼在額前與鬢邊，細密的水珠沿著臉部稜線、肌理線條與軀骨紛紛滑落至足邊，匯流至地面上的白瓷磚，再流入排水孔。

趁著瀧澤措手不及的時候，抱著對方的翼同時也悄悄地將潤滑劑和保險套放在一旁浴缸的邊上，並將水龍頭開關切換成熱水。

「…翼？你這是？」瀧澤詢問道，嗓音聽起來有些沙啞。  
「讓我幫你吧。」翼略微收緊了擁抱的手臂。「我知道你很難受。」

語落之後，翼開始親吻瀧澤的耳朵，先輕輕地銜含耳廓與耳垂，再張口伸出舌尖舔舐，唇舌舔吮的力度時而輕巧、時而濃重，偶爾讓齒門摩擦幾下耳部的皮膚，濕熱微癢的觸感讓瀧澤低啞地嘆息著。蓮蓬頭的出水由冷水逐漸變成了熱水，翼一邊擁著瀧澤，一邊悄然地移動其中一隻手的指掌，緩慢地撫向了瀧澤的胸口、腰腹、胯骨，再往下便是挺立著的分身。

指尖撫過了恥毛，再由根部沿著柱身慢慢觸向前端，在前端像是挑逗般地、淺淺地撫握了幾下又抽開，搔癢般的感受令瀧澤的喘聲不自覺地提高了一些。不久之後，翼的唇瓣貼向了瀧澤的唇、深入地吮吻著，掌心也同時包覆了整個莖體，在根部及頂端之間來回撫弄，又不時地緩下來，以食指在頂端畫圈。和單獨一人自慰所帶來的快感不同，舒適的愛撫讓瀧澤不禁回擁了翼，昂然的莖柱亦隨著翼的動作變得更加滾燙腫脹。

浴室因熱水持續的沖淋，開始出現氤氳霧氣。翼的手停下了對瀧澤的撫慰，而後雙唇吻向了瀧澤的喉結、鎖骨，再依循胸腹的肌理落下點吻，沿路向下吻至了恥骨。翼跪在瀧澤的下半身前，手掌輕握著充血的性器，抬頭望了對方一眼後，低頭張口探出舌尖舔舐前端，逐次接近根部畫繞、並由下而上地舔弄。一會兒後，翼將瀧澤的分身含入口中，搭配舌頭的勾繞與齒關的刮搔，吞吐套弄著莖體，手指亦時時輕柔地按摩著柱身與囊袋。

「哈啊…」

潮濕溫暖的口腔黏膜反覆地摩挲、刺激著炙熱的器官，瀧澤垂眸凝視著翼的眉眼，不禁仰起了頭，伸手撫向翼的後腦，揉捻著已被熱水澆濕的髮絲，站立的雙腿微微哆嗦顫動著。翼的另一手撫上了瀧澤的膝蓋，順著精實的大腿向上撫摸至鼠蹊，觸撫髖關節附近的皮膚，一直含著莖柱的嘴唇突然退開，略微露出的舌尖和仍硬挺的性器頂端之間牽出了透明的絲線。

翼伸出雙手握上了瀧澤的手腕，抬眼仰望著瀧澤的臉孔和因粗喘而起伏的胸口，張開自己的大腿、將腳掌和小腿併在大腿側，像鴨子般地坐在浴室瓷磚地板上。翼稍稍拉了一下瀧澤，示意對方坐下。

瀧澤睜著有些迷離的眼睛俯視著翼，嚥下一口唾沫後傾下身子，在瓷磚地板上坐了下來，面對翼敞開了雙腿。翼動身向前趴伏在瀧澤的腿間，手指輕撫鼠蹊胯骨，在指尖觸碰到前端已開始分泌滑膩透明液體的器官時，再度低頭含吮及吞吐那興奮中的柱體。這回翼含得更深、加深了吮吸的力度，同時也漸漸加快含吐的節奏韻律。

濕漉而火熱的快意不斷地湧入腦門，瀧澤蹙起眉頭、閉上雙眼，伸手將翼的後腦杓按向自己的胯部，指節沒入了被熱水淋濕的髮間，口中溢出的喘息也隨著翼的含吐而愈發凌亂。瀧澤仰起脖頸，喉結因低啞的喟嘆與急促的呼息而上下滑動，在翼的雙唇退至莖體前端、牙關輕嚙敏感的頂部之時，瀧澤迎來了高潮，脹挺的莖柱顫跳著射出白濁的液體。

雖然在對方高潮的當下馬上退離，翼的鼻樑與面頰還是被噴濺到些許精液。自蓮蓬頭灑出的熱水仍不停地淋在身上，翼抬起了手背抹去臉上帶著鹹腥味的白色液體，而後捧起瀧澤的臉龐，像小貓般地舐吻對方的嘴唇。

「秀君…」翼直視著瀧澤的眼瞳呢喃，雙手握著瀧澤的手掌貼近自己燙熱的雙頰，手指緩緩地摩挲對方的掌背。接著翼將瀧澤的手帶到了自己唇邊，在食指指甲上落下點吻，再輕輕含住對方的指尖、舌頭悄悄勾繞著指節。不久後，翼停止了含舐的動作，將瀧澤手指帶離了唇角。

瀧澤的手仍被掬在翼的掌心之中。瀧澤望著翼的雙眸，覺得對方的瞳仁在溫熱氤氳的霧氣裡彷彿搖曳著波紋。翼伸手搭向瀧澤的肩頭，略微施加了一點力道暗示對方躺下，而瀧澤亦順著翼的意思，隻手撐在因持續沖著熱水而濕透不已的瓷磚地板上，慢慢地仰躺了下來。接著瀧澤看著翼敞開大腿、雙膝跪在他的腿間，拿起了一直擱置在浴缸邊上的潤滑劑，轉開瓶蓋將裡頭的凝膠擠在手上，而後一手扶著浴缸，沾著潤滑劑的另一手探向自身的後臀上的穴口。

「唔嗯…」

翼緩慢地將手指探入暖熱而狹窄的甬道，一邊按揉著內部的皺褶、一邊向深處探索，再緩緩地重覆退出與推進的動作。翼閉上雙眼，感受著指腹的觸撫、指骨的形狀和漸漸浮現的麻癢感，口中溢出了顫抖的氣音與呻吟，纖長的睫毛亦頻頻顫動。隨著緊緻的內壁愈發變得柔軟、燙熱和潮濕，翼也逐步增加了進入的手指。

溫熱細密的水珠流經了翼蹙著眉頭的面龐、鎖骨與腰際，小麥色的胴體和挺立著的器官泛著濕潤的水光，在穴口裡反覆伸入和抽出的手指愈來愈濡濕黏膩。不知不覺間，翼難耐地彎下身，支撐著身體的手更加用力地捏緊浴缸邊緣，也下意識地扭動起自己的腰肢，喘息聲逐漸高亢了起來。瀧澤仰視著翼的這副模樣，喉頭不禁變得燥熱乾渴。

「秀君，」翼驀然對著瀧澤睜開了矇矓的雙眸，牙齒輕咬著自己的下唇。「抱我…」

瀧澤看見翼的指尖自後穴中抽離、牽出了黏稠的細絲，隨後翼傾身趴伏在瀧澤的胸前，將嘴唇貼向瀧澤的唇。在唇瓣相觸的當下，兩人很快地互相吮舐起彼此的雙唇，讓舌頭相互勾繞，熱切的低喘、旖旎的吮聲和淋浴的流水聲交融在一起，在耳邊迴響著。瀧澤的臂肘擁上了翼的腰際，寬厚的掌心在後頸和背脊之間游移著，之後瀧澤摟著翼的臂膀稍加施力，翻身將對方壓在身下。

翼的掌心輕捧瀧澤的雙頰，指腹摩挲著顴骨和耳朵，而瀧澤撥開了貼附在翼額前的濕髮，低下頭繼續深入地吮吻著唇瓣和勾纏著舌頭，翼的雙臂頓時亦不自覺地攀上了瀧澤的肩背，感受著對方愈發強勢地索求。唇舌相互廝磨帶來了酥癢的愉悅感，他們在濕熱的親吻中不斷地渴求、汲取彼此的溫度，彷彿空氣被掠奪般地缺氧感亦令人興奮得不能自已。

擁著瀧澤背部的指掌自上背悄悄滑過頸肩，再撫向胸膛，在胸膛流連了一會兒後，沿著腹部肌理慢慢往下撫摸，在快要接近恥骨的時候，翼冷不防地被瀧澤捉住了手。瀧澤停止了親吻，凝眸直視著翼，而後帶著對方的手指大方地撫弄著自己已然再次抬頭的、炙燙而膨脹的欲望。

雖然翼清楚主動引火的是自己，但像這樣被對方無聲引導愛撫與專注地凝視著，明明沒有任何言語卻宛如聽見曖昧而情色的呢喃，翼的心底不由得浮現了些許羞赧窘迫。自指尖傳來對方下身的熱度與愈發脹大的觸感，也讓翼的耳根又發燙了幾分。

瀧澤仍持續握著翼的手，讓彼此的手指穿過指縫並緊緊地扣著，然後將翼的手輕柔地按在瓷磚地板上。瀧澤再次低下頭，將雙唇湊近翼的唇瓣柔緩地吻著，而後慢慢移向下顎、喉結、鎖骨，到了胸口時開始含吮、舔舐和輕嚙著乳首，濕熱的刺激讓柔嫩的乳珠硬挺和腫脹，也讓翼不禁發出了甜膩的吐息。

「嗯…」

濡濕灼燙的吻繼續向下，在腰腹徘徊流連之後來到了胯骨。瀧澤抬眼凝望著翼的眼睛，空著的另一手撫摸著翼的腰際，而後俯首張口含住了挺立著的性器。溫暖潮濕的口腔內壁黏膜包覆、套弄著柱身，靈活的舌尖不時地勾繞、舔畫，齒關也偶爾刮搔磨蹭。瀧澤聽著翼近似於嗚咽的嘆息，帶著薄繭的手掌自翼的側腰移開，由髖骨撫向大腿，在蜜色的肌膚上摩挲游移。

瀧澤停下了吞吐的動作，手掌擱在翼的膝蓋上，再度將視線投向翼。翼迎著對方的目光，瀧澤臉上的認真肅穆神情因潛流在虹膜之下的情慾顯得格外具有侵略性。

「翼，再把腿張開一點。」瀧澤低啞地說。

翼順從地動了動自己微顫的大腿，瀧澤捉著膝蓋的指掌將翼的腿脛緩緩地向上彎折掬起、向外扳開，指尖與掌心觸撫、揉捏著大腿內側的肌膚。同時，瀧澤的雙唇亦繼續含嚥著翼的分身，不斷從根部往前端、由下而上地來回往復的撫慰，而後逐漸開始在每回接近根部時，含吻、吮舐著囊袋，手指悄悄地探入了濕漉又炙熱的穴口，在甬道中緩慢規律地抽送著。雙重的挑逗與愛撫所帶來的快感，翼捏緊了與對方十指交扣著的手，口中溢出的聲音愈來愈高亢，變成如同哭泣般的軟糯嚶嚀。

「哈啊…啊…」

對方吮舐的嘖聲、自己帶著泣音的喘息一同刺激著鼓膜，在對方每回進出時被溫柔地挑抹與按揉著內壁皺褶，濕滑黏膩的灼熱襞肉輕微地痙攣、絞咬著指骨，熾熱又澎湃的渴求熔蝕著神經，體內的欲望也更加勃動。

瀧澤的唇舌停止了吞吐與舔吮，手指也退出了後穴，翼的胸口因呼吸尚未平緩下來而劇烈起伏著，已泛起水霧的瞳眸注視著上方的瀧澤。瀧澤鬆開了嵌扣住翼的手，接著單臂隻手撐在翼的身側，整個軀幹籠罩著翼的身軀，另一手輕緩地撫著翼的前額、臉龐和耳廓。蓮蓬頭溫熱的出水仍持續沖淋著兩人的胴體，氤氳的水氣、激澈細碎的響聲繚繞著，填補了此時相望的兩人之間的沉默。

「保險套、在那邊…」  
「嗯。」

瀧澤拾起了和潤滑劑一起帶來並放在浴缸邊上的保險套，張口讓牙齒咬住了包裝紙的邊角、向外撕開，將裡頭的透明橡膠薄膜叼了出來，套在聳立的、蠢蠢欲動的莖柱上。

兩人的大腿根部互相貼附著，堅挺腫脹的莖體抵在濕潤的、泛紅的穴口，輕淺地磨蹭著周圍，遲遲沒有推進的動作。翼難耐地皺起了眉，有些無力地瞪著瀧澤，流露出央求快點進入的表情。

像是意會了翼眼底的訊息，瀧澤的指尖離開了翼的耳殼，寬厚的手掌覆上了大腿，沿著線條慢慢撫向髖骨與後腰。瀧澤稍微捧起了翼的臀部，將已套上薄膜的暗紅色粗碩器官緩緩地探入了濡濕燙熱又緊緻的甬道。

「啊…」感受到火熱的莖體一點一滴地撐開、填滿甬道的瞬間，翼不禁發出了抽泣般的吟哦，輕顫著的手指捉住了瀧澤的臂肘。  
在完全沒入之後，瀧澤將雙臂撐在翼的肩頭兩側，低下頭輕吻了額頭。「我可以動了嗎？」瀧澤輕聲地問道。  
「哼嗯…」翼動了動眼瞼，點頭回應了對方。

瀧澤的腰肢與胯骨開始規律地擺動起來，熱烈的情潮隨著反覆抽送的動作蕩漾擴散至全身，灼燙的肉刃摩擦著濕滑黏膩的襞肉，柔嫩軟熱的內壁也頻頻吸附絞咬著柱身，顫慄得令人酥軟的快意不停地竄入腦門，讓人備感暈眩。翼聽著瀧澤粗啞低沉的喘息聲，不由自主地環抱著對方的肩背，自眼中流出的歡愉的淚水、和身上沁出的薄汗，全都溶入蓮蓬頭下不斷灑落的綿密水珠中。

修長的雙腿不知不覺勾上了對方的後腰，翼口中的呻吟隨著瀧澤逐步加快的律動漸漸變得愈發甜膩、豔麗和破碎。彷彿對消融於滾燙的情熱與篝火感到了懼怕似地，翼將瀧澤擁得更緊，指尖撫過了沁染了熱水的頭髮與後頸，而後在濕淋淋的背脊上撓出了火紅的爪痕。

「…哈啊、唔嗯…」

嬌喘聲被吞沒在對方湊近的雙唇中。翼在水聲裡感覺著瀧澤溫熱的擁抱與鼻息，被柔和又繾綣地含吻、勾舐著唇瓣與舌尖，而下身私密處的交合的節奏，所展現的是與溫柔親吻截然不同的強勢和熾烈，就像是有一頭巨獸正在貪婪地掠奪與佔有著自己。

就在翼以為自己即將迎來高潮的時候，對方又忽然放慢了頂弄的速度。瀧澤的唇舌離開了翼的嘴唇，在額頭與鼻尖落下輕吻後，漆黑的雙瞳專注地凝視著翼的臉孔，翼一邊喘息著、一邊睜著矇矓的眼睛回望著對方。一股求而不得的焦灼乾渴從交媾處蔓延開來，與廝磨纏綿持續產生的愉悅感繾繞在一起，同時撓著心窩、又侵蝕著大腦。

瀧澤逐漸停止抽送的動作，仍硬挺的柱身退到脹縮的、濕熱的穴口，大掌柔緩地撫摸著翼的濕透的黑髮與面頰，同樣被熱水澆得淋漓的前額輕輕靠著翼的額頭。翼直視著瀧澤沾染水珠的睫毛與眼角，感受對方掌心的溫度，和粗喘的、灼熱的吐息。

「翼，」瀧澤低聲說著。「可以轉過身嗎？」

翼被瀧澤攙扶著坐起身來，而後被轉了個方向、以跪趴的姿勢背對著瀧澤。翼很快地便察覺到瀧澤的意圖，他感覺到對方的指腹沿著脊索的線條慢慢地觸撫至尾椎，指尖與掌心再輕巧地轉往側腰，在腰窩處抹捻與按揉，接著再撫向後臀，寬厚溫熱的指掌在圓潤的臀瓣上游移摩娑，最後又回到了腰際。扶著腰側的手指稍稍地捏緊，滾燙而堅硬的莖體摩蹭著臀縫，緩緩地推入了後穴。

敏感潮濕的甬道容納著比剛才更為深入的器官，自頂端至根部的輪廓形狀，被痙攣著的柔軟內壁緊緊地吸附著。翼垂首蜷起了自己的指尖，半倚在浴室瓷磚地板的手肘支撐著微顫的雙肩，而瀧澤向前傾身、暖熱的胸膛貼上了古銅色的背脊，髮絲被熱水浸濕的頭顱和流淌著水珠的下顎靠在頸肩，精實的臂膀緊緊地環抱著翼的身軀。

瀧澤骨節分明的手指輕緩地撫摸翼隱隱鼓動著的胸口，再次由慢而快地搖擺著自身的腰胯，深深地探入、又淺淺地後退，而後再以更猛烈的力道往更深處的所在侵略。翼的腰臀跟著瀧澤反覆進出的律動而擺盪了起來，濕燙柔滑的襞肉也隨之醞釀起愈發灼熱、像是要熔解一切的高溫。麻木得令人眩暈的快感燒灼、侵蝕著神經與大腦，翼的呻吟與嚶嚀逐漸變得更加軟糯、破碎和嬌豔，瀧澤的唇齒也不時在翼的肩膀上烙下了燙熱的痕跡，沿著頸部線條向上含吮耳廓與耳垂。

「…嗯…哼嗯…」接連而來的強烈刺激、以及無法看見對方面容的形勢，都讓翼忍不住蜷縮身體、繃緊四肢。沾染著水珠的睫毛頻頻顫動著，歡快的淚滴自眼角滑落了面頰，和從蓮蓬頭不停灑下的熱水交融在一起。「秀君…哼啊…秀君…」  
「翼…哈啊…翼…」彷彿想將對方的形體鑲嵌到自己的體內，瀧澤的雙臂將翼的軀體攬得更緊，放任張牙舞爪的欲望瘋狂地馳騁著。

愛欲交合的熱度和歡愉淹沒了他們，與現實世界的連繫宛若要崩落似地，意識愈來愈飄忽迷茫，解離在已然急遽升溫的情潮裡。在攀升到頂點的瞬間，所有的情感與欲求都化為汩汩的熱流，從高處懸流而下，最後消散在一片濁白之中。

情事結束之後，兩人淡然地清洗各自的身體與頭髮，而後一前一後踏入浴缸。浴缸體積對兩個成年人而言並不算大、甚至有些嫌小，但他們仍互相面對著彼此一同浸沐在熱水裡。

「…那個、對不起。」瀧澤突然開口說道，臉色有些凝重。  
「為什麼道歉？」翼望著瀧澤的眼眸反問道。  
「我應該要克制住自己的，但是…我失控了，對不起。」瀧澤平靜地說道，眼中卻浮現著懊悔的情緒。「今天不但喝醉了給你添麻煩，剛剛還那麼胡來…」  
「不，其實我並不介意，你沒有道歉的必要。」翼輕輕搖頭說道。「而且，我也是自願做那些的。」  
「翼，你不必安慰我。那是你遷就我…我明明該慎重地顧慮到你，不應該那麼妄為的。」似乎是不認同翼的說法，瀧澤再次想強調是自己的責任。  
「我說的是真心話，就像你曾說過不認為我造成你的負擔，我對你的想法也是一樣的。」翼直視著瀧澤說道。「自律克己、溫柔強大、富有責任感是你的優點。雖然我向來很喜歡你的這些優點，可是，我更喜歡坦率地表達自我的你、稍微任性一點對我撒嬌、向我流露了不易在別人面前展現的不好的一面的你。偶爾像今晚這樣，我也不討厭…」翼解釋著，小麥色的肌膚染上了些許赧紅，形成了焦糖般的色彩。  
「…嗯。」靜默地聽完翼說話的瀧澤輕聲地回應，雙瞳閃動著波紋，耳根也有些泛紅。  
「…對了，我也有事要向你道歉。稍早之前伯母打過電話給你，但那時你睡得不省人事，我就擅自接了你的手機…明天早上記得和她通個電話吧。」  
「嗯，我知道了。」  
「…秀君。」翼斂了斂眼瞼。「你明後兩天的休假日有什麼安排嗎？」  
「怎麼了？」  
「我之前從長野君那裡聽說了一間不錯的食堂，很想嚐試一次那間食堂的料理，但一直都還沒去。我在想能不能約你一起去那裡吃頓飯…如果你有其他事沒空就算了，可以改約下次。」  
「好啊。」瀧澤微笑地說著。「因為工作忙碌的關係，最近也很少和你見到面…這個週末，我們就一起過吧。」  
「嗯，」看著瀧澤的笑顏，翼晶亮的眼底也漾起了笑意。「謝謝。」

─完璧ではない君と(下)，完─

Ending BGM：あいみょん《今夜このまま》

…  
後記：  
終於完成這系列了！(一切的鋪墊都是為了最終的肉)  
完璧ではない君と，這個篇名的句式取自小說名稱《Aではない君と(和不是A的你)》(不過我沒看過這本小說)，意象是：不完美的你=真實的你；在翼的身邊，瀧澤可以不必維持外人眼中的完美強大的形象。

最初看到《女性セブン》關於瀧澤社長非常忙碌勞苦的報導時，心底不由得泛起一股酸澀。雖然知道瀧翼兩人不僅互相理解扶持，也互相尊重彼此、給予彼此空間，只不過看了那篇報導後，就忍不住想著：在我們看不見的地方，翼是否也在以他自己的方式支持、關心著瀧澤呢？

看著瀧澤和翼一路走來的種種相依扶持的痕跡，總相信著他們之間的牽絆比我們想得還要堅固，卻又經常被ロス感襲擊，忍不住眷念過去給予安藤們的各種美好。但是，只要得知一丁點他們過得好、穩定地前進著的消息，又為他們雀躍和感動著。

就一如既往地相信他們、守望他們吧。我這麼告訴自己。

謝謝等待&看到這裡的大家。


End file.
